O makach i perłach
by Abelarda
Summary: "Perły są jak łzy, a maki to spokój i zapomnienie". Impresja. Jean Prouvaire i jego matka.


**O makach i perłach**

Na początku zawsze smakuje zbyt ostro, mimo dodatku wody, nieważne, jak bardzo byłoby rozcieńczone. Amélie Prouvaire za każdym razem ma wrażenie, że jest o wiele mocniejsze od wina, które przywykła pijać, i dlatego czuje, jak pali jej gardło. Nawet domieszka cukru nie jest w stanie złagodzić piekącego smaku. Jej mąż przyrządza je własnoręcznie, zawsze starannie odmierzając dawki. A ona ufa jego dłoniom, z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej pomarszczonym, ale wciąż pewnym: mogłaby godzinami wpatrywać się, jak drobiny cukru osadzają się na ściankach kieliszka. A potem lek, kilka kropli, nie więcej. Wie, że odmierzy dokładnie tyle, ile trzeba.

Kiedy idzie ulicą, wspiera się na ramieniu męża, a cały świat wiruje jej przed oczami. Wtedy unosi dłoń do czoła i na chwilę coś przykuwa jej uwagę, pozwalając zapanować nad zawrotami głowy. Powróci do tego, gdy już usiądzie w powozie: ma wiele czasu, nie musi się spieszyć.

Końskie kopyta miarowo uderzają o bruk, a Amélie Prouvaire leniwie pochyla głowę na poduszkę i ogląda pierścionek, jakby widziała go po raz pierwszy w życiu. A przecież to prezent sprzed dwudziestu czterech lat: dostała go od męża tego pamiętnego dnia, kiedy obdarzyła go synem. Perła w oszczędnej, złotej oprawie migocze na jej drobnym palcu. Może to niestosowna biżuteria, myśli sennie Amélie Prouvaire: jej stare ciotki zawsze powtarzały, że perły są jak łzy. Potem nie myśli już o niczym.

Koła powozu turkoczą po ulicach Paryża, a dzień jest piękny i słoneczny, taki sam jak kilka poprzednich.

Tylko Jeannot nie żyje. I to jest ta jedyna różnica.

* * *

Kiedy biorą ślub, Amélie de Bruyeres-Chalabre ma siedemnaście lat; jej narzeczony czterdzieści trzy. Jej suknia jest biała i skromna, niemal pozbawiona ozdób, a lilie w bukiecie pachną odurzająco jak jeszcze nigdy przedtem. I jest tak, jakby cały świat, który znała do tej pory, zmienił się w tej jednej jedynej chwili.

Przysięga to tylko kilka powtórzonych machinalnie słów i biała stuła wiążąca jej dłonie; Amélie de Bruyeres-Chalabre nie zauważa, w którym momencie staje się Amélie Prouvaire. Kiedy wiruje w tańcu, w głowie szumi jej od nadmiaru wina. Rozgląda się po sali pełnej gości, a zamiast ich twarzy widzi tylko tęczową mgłę. Ale ręce męża prowadzą ją pewnie, kierując we właściwą stronę, i oboje wiedzą, że tak zostanie już na zawsze.

A potem wchodzą do sypialni: świeżo rozesłane małżeńskie łoże, zasypane płatkami lilii, mogłoby wzbudzić je zachwyt, gdyby nie niosło ze sobą świadomości niebezpieczeństwa. Amélie Prouvaire spogląda na twarz świeżo poślubionego męża i nie umie opanować drżenia: nie wie, czego powinna się teraz spodziewać. Jedyne, co zna, to pogłoski, zasłyszane przez przypadek i nieprzeznaczone dla uszu młodych panienek.

Kładzie się sztywno w pościeli, zbyt spięta mimo nadmiaru wina, a wtedy on mówi coś niewyraźnie, gładząc ją po policzku. Pamięta jego ręce, przyciskające ją łagodnie do prześcieradła i unoszące jej koszulę. Amélie Prouvaire nie chce patrzeć na swoje obnażone uda; nie rozumie wiele poza strachem i dlatego zamyka oczy. Zamiast lilii czuje już tylko zapach wina i potu, i jeszcze czegoś, czego nie rozumie: bo pożądanie i strach nigdy nie idą ze sobą w parze.

A kiedy jej mąż zasypia, odwrócony plecami do niej, Amélie Prouvaire czuje ból w całym ciele. Niezgrabnie wyciera się koszulą, plamiąc ją śladami krwi. Tej nocy już nie zmruży oka.

* * *

Od krewnych męża, u których się zatrzymują, do centrum Paryża jest zaledwie kilka godzin jazdy. Może dlatego nawet Amélie Prouvaire dowiaduje się o rozruchach, chociaż tak właściwie nie wie nic na temat polityki. To nie są rzeczy, o których chciałaby słuchać: woli myśleć o synu, którego widziała ostatni raz dwa tygodnie temu i z którym znowu spotkają się za kilka dni.

A potem do domu krewnych przybywa posłaniec, szukając jej męża, i chociaż wydaje się spokojny i opanowany, jego dyskomfort jest aż nadto widoczny. Wizyta trwa zdecydowanie zbyt długo; Amélie Prouvaire niespokojnie krąży pod drzwiami pokoju, w którym się zamknęli, starając się usłyszeć chociaż jedno słowo. Ale w środku panuje głucha cisza i chyba to przeraża ją najbardziej. To ta niepewność bardziej niż dobre wychowanie powstrzymuje ją przed wejściem.

Kiedy wreszcie posłaniec wychodzi, Amélie Prouvaire ostrożnie wsuwa się do pokoju: już od progu wita ją zapach piołunu i alkoholu. Jej mąż siedzi nad opróżnioną częściowo butelką, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach, a jego przygarbione plecy mówią więcej niż jakiekolwiek słowa. Dlatego tylko podchodzi powoli i siada obok niego, czekając, aż się odezwie.

- Jean nie żyje - mówi wreszcie jej mąż i Amélie Prouvaire zaciska ręce na fałdach białej sukni, tak bardzo niewłaściwej w tych okolicznościach. Czeka tak jeszcze chwilę i dowiaduje się o wszystkim: o walce, buncie i udziale w rozruchach. Oczami duszy widzi syna na tle flagi i nie wie, czy przeklinać ten kraj, czy mu wybaczyć.

Bo kolory Francji to kolory jej młodości, to czysty lazur nieba na prowincji przełamany plamami maków i bieli sukni ozdobionej perłowym naszyjnikiem.

* * *

Nawet jeśli lekarz uważa inaczej, Amélie Prouvaire jest pewna, że to dziecko chce przyjść na świat znacznie wcześniej niż jej to zapowiedziano, na przełomie czerwca i lipca, kiedy popołudniami z trudem można wytrzymać upał, a wieczorom towarzyszy zapach kwiatów i brzęczenie owadów. Czuje to za każdym razem, kiedy tylko przyciśnie rękę do brzucha, a żadna medycyna nie jest w stanie tego zmienić. I tylko uśmiecha się leciutko, kiedy lekarz mówi jej, że ma jeszcze czas. Przecież i tak wie lepiej; kto miałby zrozumieć to dziecko, jeśli nie ona?

A potem czerwiec przechodzi w lipiec i wszystko zaczyna dziać się tak szybko, że nikt nie ma czasu pamiętać o tym, które z nich rzeczywiście miało rację.

Tego popołudnia słońce świeci jeszcze mocniej niż w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni, jakby specjalnie na przybycie dziecka. Upał jest nie do wytrzymania i Amélie Prouvaire przyciska spieczone wargi do kieliszka; lek pali jej gardło, ale gorąco w jej wnętrzu jest jeszcze silniejsze od tego za oknem i wypiłaby wszystko, żeby tylko poczuć odrobinę chłodu.

A kiedy, półprzytomna z bólu i upływu krwi, wodzi po pokoju wzrokiem zamglonym od gorączki, wreszcie pokazują jej syna: w jego oczach i rysach twarzy widzi siebie, tylko siebie, bez jednego śladu męża. Może dlatego ostrożnie zamyka zawiniątko w ramionach, a potem trzyma je dłużej i z większą pasją niż wymagałoby tego dobre wychowanie. Damy nie powinny tak bardzo przejmować się dziećmi, myśli sennie Amélie Prouvaire, wciąż czując w ustach palący smak leku; to rola służących, nianiek i mamek, na pewno nie kobiety takiej jak ona. Ale trzyma je uparcie i nie pozwala go sobie zabrać.

Zasypia, zapominając o zaplamionych krwią prześcieradłach, i przez sen czuje na piersi jego oddech.

* * *

Kiedy jej mąż zostawia ją samą i powoli idzie w stronę wejścia do kostnicy, Amélie Prouvaire wygodniej mości się na siedzeniu powozu, niemal pogodzona z losem. Była pewna, że nie pozwolą jej teraz zobaczyć syna. Idzie tylko mąż, żeby zidentyfikować ciało; to zrozumiałe. Istnieją miejsca nie dla kobiet i Amélie Prouvaire dobrze o tym wie; wystarczy jej świadomość, że zobaczy go potem, może ułoży mu włosy, może rozmasuje zimne dłonie i ucałuje czoło, jak robiła to kiedyś, zanim jeszcze wyjechał do Paryża. Tylko ona, matka, ma prawo do takich gestów i na tym polega jej przewaga nad mężczyznami.

Kiedy siedzi w powozie, czekając na męża, czas dłuży się niemiłosiernie i jedyne, co może zrobić, to rozglądać się w każdym innym kierunku, byle tylko nie tam. W okolicy nie widać żadnego innego powozu i Amélie Prouvaire zastanawia się, czy nikt nie przyjechał po pozostałych chłopców. A potem wyobraża sobie ich ciała, piękne i blade, jakby tylko zasnęli, złożone warstwami we wspólnym grobie. Aż wreszcie przypomina sobie, że walka oznacza również krew - i dopiero wtedy w powozie nagle zaczyna brakować powietrza.

Powrót do przytomności ma twarz służącej, pochylonej nad nią z troską i zwilżającej jej twarz wilgotnym gałgankiem. Amélie Prouvaire opiera się o ścianę powozu i powoli pije wodę, tylko wodę. To jeszcze nie pora na lek; przyjmie go tylko od męża. Ufa jego dłoniom, silnym i zdecydowanym: to przecież dzięki temu, że trzymały ją mocno przez te wszystkie pełne strachu noce, narodził się Jeannot.

Ale kiedy jej mąż wychodzi wreszcie z kostnicy, Amélie Prouvaire nie potrzebuje żadnych słów, żeby czytać znużenie na jego twarzy. Przywiera do ramienia męża i płacze bezgłośnie, chowając twarz w jego koszuli, a lek jest ostatnią rzeczą, o której oboje są w stanie pamiętać.

* * *

Jeannot dorasta, a Amélie Prouvaire w głębi duszy wciąż ma siedemnaście lat. Syn dogania ją szybko, może nawet zbyt szybko, ale nie ma w tym nic złego; obserwuje jego uśmiech i nie potrafi zrozumieć tych prostych, ubogich kobiet z ludu, które podobno boją się macierzyństwa. I nawet jeśli to niezwyczajne, żeby matka spędzała tak wiele czasu z dzieckiem, nikt nie powie ani słowa: mąż, szczęśliwy, że obdarzyła go potomkiem, pozwala jej na wszystko, a tu, na prowincji, trudniej o sąsiadów i może czuć się swobodna. Zresztą Jeannot jest grzeczny i spokojny, może czasem zbyt spokojny, chociaż Amélie Prouvaire przeczuwa w dziecku kogoś podobnego do niej samej.

Dlatego kiedy jej mąż zajmuje się własnymi sprawami, ona wybiera towarzystwo syna. Najwięcej czasu spędzają w ogrodzie: ona siada na ławce i przygląda się kwiatom, a on bawi się u jej stóp. Ale któregoś dnia Jeannot odchodzi w głąb ogrodu, wpatrując się w jakiś punkt w oddali. Kiedy nie wraca, Amélie Prouvaire wstaje i idzie w jego stronę. Widzi białe pióra odcinające się od zieleni trawy; przygląda się, jak syn przyklęka z troską i delikatnie dotyka gołębia. Kiedy to nie skutkuje, unosi go w złożonych dłoniach i ogrzewa własnym oddechem.

Amélie Prouvaire podnosi wzrok na syna, a potem nagle blednie.

- Wyrzuć to - szepce i czuje, że robi się jej słabo: na białych piórach zauważa plamy krwi, na brzuchu i jednym skrzydle - głębokie ślady zębów. Drugiego skrzydła nie ma już wcale. Głowa ptaka zwisa bezwładnie i Amélie Prouvaire musi oprzeć się o drzewo, żeby nie upaść.

I to Jeannot, mały, siedmioletni Jeannot bierze dłoń matki w swoją zabrudzoną rączkę i odprowadza do buduaru, tam, gdzie nie sięga krew ani śmierć. A potem oboje patrzą na krople, spływające powoli do wypełnionego wodą kieliszka.

* * *

Suknia jest gotowa: szwaczki spisały się dobrze i zdążyły na czas. Dostaną dodatkową zapłatę, należy im się, myśli Amélie Prouvaire, przesuwając dłonią po ciężkiej, czarnej tkaninie, tak odmiennej od jej ulubionych jasnych sukni. A potem wzywa służącą i bez słowa poddaje się jej zabiegom, nawet gdy ta zbyt mocno sznuruje jej gorset; i kiedy przez chwilę nie może złapać tchu, z ulgą wita fizyczny ból i ciemność przed oczami, bo to pozwala jej zapomnieć o wszystkim innym.

A potem zostaje sama i to jest chyba najgorsze: dlatego patrzy w lustro, próbując złowić spojrzenie swojego odbicia. Czerń gasi jej oczy, tłumi rumieniec i siedemnastoletnia Amélie Prouvaire nagle ma o dwadzieścia cztery lata więcej.

Pokój jest pełen zapachu lilii. Nie są tym, czym chciałaby go pożegnać; zbyt dobrze wie, że Jeannot wolał inne kwiaty, polne maki, ostrym kolorem odcinające się od kłosów zbóż. Ale przecież tu, w samym sercu Paryża, nie będzie umiała znaleźć pól porośniętych dzikim owsem, z których mogłaby powybierać czerwone, na wpół rozwinięte pąki. Tylko dlatego zdecydowała się na białe lilie, jakie rosną w ich ogrodzie na prowincji, jakie niosła w ślubnej wiązance wiele lat temu - ale teraz ten zapach doprowadza ją do szaleństwa. Podbiega do okna i otwiera je gwałtownie, ale nigdzie nie ma ani śladu zieleni, pól i łąk. A tam, gdzie chciałaby zobaczyć chociaż fragment czystego nieba, widzi tylko szare mury sąsiedniej kamienicy; zamiast świeżej trawy pod palcami czuje ciężkie, ciemne zasłony. I ze wszystkich sił przeklina to miejsce, które zabrało jej Jeannota z jego nieśmiałym uśmiechem i łagodnymi oczami.

Potem znowu jest płacz, dłuższy niż zazwyczaj, ból głowy i nagły atak mdłości. Ale przed pogrzebem jeszcze raz patrzy na dłonie męża, precyzyjnie odmierzające kolejną dawkę leku, i wtedy przez chwilę wszystko znowu jest dobrze.

* * *

To w środku lata Jeannot po raz pierwszy nie wraca do domu po zachodzie słońca.

Prowincja jest spokojna i senna i tak naprawdę nie ma tu zbyt wielu niebezpieczeństw, które mogłyby grozić dwunastoletniemu chłopcu, ale wybujała wyobraźnia Amélie Prouvaire podsuwa jej dziesiątki obrazów. Każdy z nich jest gorszy od poprzedniego i tym razem nawet lekarstwo nie wystarczyłoby, żeby ją uspokoić. Dlatego odpycha ręce męża, które przysuwają jej do ust kieliszek z lekarstwem, i zaciska mocno wargi. Nawet jeśli chciałaby odpocząć, wie, że nie powinna. To ona zna wszystkie jego najtajniejsze kryjówki; to tylko jej się zwierza.

I chociaż nie powinna wyruszać na poszukiwanie syna, upiera się tak bardzo, że muszą się zgodzić. Nawet jeśli służba wymienia za jej plecami miny pełne pobłażania, Amélie Prouvaire dumnie unosi głowę, udając, że wcale tego nie zauważa. A potem rusza przed siebie tak prędko, że niemal biegnie, potykając się o fałdy długiej sukni.

Znajdują go niedługo potem: leży w wygniecionym zbożu na skraju pola i trudno wyobrazić sobie, jak ktokolwiek mógłby wybrać na odpoczynek tak niewygodne miejsce. Dlatego myślą, że jest chory; ale jego zagubione spojrzenie, kiedy widzi niepokój w oczach budzącej go matki, świadczy o tym, że po prostu zasnął.

A Amélie Prouvaire lunatycznym krokiem idzie coraz głębiej i głębiej w pole, nie zwracając uwagi na łodygi zbóż, które szarpią jej sukienkę. Krok za krokiem zrywa maki, całe naręcza maków. Przyciska je do ust, oddycha ich zapachem i rozgniata w palcach pojedyncze czerwone płatki.

Sama nie wie, czy to ulga, czy zazdrość. Czy może po prostu przeczucie, jedno z wielu: ale gdzieś na drodze syna widzi niebieskie płatki chabrów i białe rumianków. A potem maki, przede wszystkim maki. I długi, spokojny sen.

* * *

Kiedy chowają syna, Amélie Prouvaire ma czterdzieści jeden lat; jej mąż sześćdziesiąt siedem. Trumna, w której leży Jeannot, jest biała i skromna, niemal pozbawiona ozdób, a lilie w bukiecie pachną odurzająco jak jeszcze nigdy przedtem. I jest tak, jakby cały świat, który znała do tej pory, zmienił się w tej jednej jedynej chwili.

Nie pozwolili się jej pożegnać z synem i może wcale nie pozwolą. Trumna jest zamknięta, a kiedy Amélie Prouvaire usiłuje uchylić jej wieko, mąż, ten dobry, kochający mąż, który zawsze pozwala jej na wszystko, odciąga ją, zanim zdąży zajrzeć do środka. Przecież to Jeannot, chciałaby krzyczeć i nie rozumie grymasu obrzydzenia na jego twarzy. Ale zaraz potem przypomina sobie, że Jeannot wszystko odziedziczył po niej, oczy, rysy twarzy, nawet usposobienie; i że z nich dwojga to ona potrafiła go zrozumieć naprawdę.

Cmentarz jest zalany słońcem i kiedy Amélie Prouvaire podchodzi do świeżego grobu, żeby obsypać trumnę garstką ziemi, przez chwilę czuje rozkładającą się krew; woń jest nie do zniesienia. Wycofuje się gwałtownie w tłum i na chwilę chowa twarz w bukiecie kwiatów. Lilie pachną słodko, tak słodko, aż zaczyna kręcić się jej w głowie i dopiero wtedy ogarnia ją spokój. Już prawie bez emocji patrzy, jak ziemia sypie się lawiną w dół, starannie przykrywając białe drewno.

Dopiero kiedy trzeba odejść, Amélie Prouvaire jeszcze raz patrzy na kopczyk ziemi nad grobem syna i już wie na pewno, że nie będzie żadnego pożegnania. Wciska twarz w naręcze kwiatów, nie panując nad płaczem: znów ma siedemnaście lat.

Dwadzieścia cztery pozostałe leżą przygniecione ciężarem świeżo skopanej ziemi, przebite białym krzyżem.

* * *

Istnieją książki, do których Amélie Prouvaire nie zajrzy nigdy; istnieją też takie, które poznała przez przypadek i teraz bezskutecznie usiłuje o nich zapomnieć. Za bardzo kocha piękno, poezję i harmonię, żeby zgłębiać te inne światy, tak bardzo odległe od jej własnego. I jeśli tylko ma jakiś wybór, nie sięgnie po Księgę Izajasza; woli cicho powtarzać kolejne wersy Pieśni nad Pieśniami.

A Jeannot dojrzewa coraz szybciej i wydaje się wiecznie niespokojny, jakby w jego piętnastu latach zamykało się trzydzieści lat życia innych. Wciąż kocha maki, chabry i wędrówki po polach porośniętych dzikim owsem, ale coś wkracza pomiędzy nich i coraz bardziej oddala ich od siebie. Amélie Prouvaire już wie, że ulubiony kolor jej syna to czerwony, a tomiki prowansalskich poetów, których czytywali wspólnie, leżą porzucone w kącie, przykryte kilkoma różnymi wydaniami Dantego.

I nawet jeśli wszyscy myślą, że tylko matka rozumie go naprawdę, są chwile, coraz częstsze, kiedy Amélie Prouvaire przestaje poznawać własnego syna. Z troską przygląda się tytułom kolejnych lektur na jego biurku i nie wie, co stało się z tymi wszystkimi godzinami, które spędzili na szukaniu piękna.

Aż wreszcie Jeannot odkrywa Agryppę d'Aubigne i jego sny zmieniają się w koszmary. Kiedy Amélie Prouvaire przechodzi wieczorem obok zamkniętych drzwi jego pokoju, coraz częściej zatrzymuje się przy nich na dłużej, z niepokojem wsłuchując się w urywane krzyki i niespokojny oddech syna. W dzień przygląda się jego nieobecnym, podkrążonym oczom.

I nawet kiedy Jeannot wyjedzie już do Paryża, Amélie Prouvaire co wieczór klęka przed białą figurą Madonny i cicho modli się za jego spokojny sen.

* * *

Na początku zawsze smakuje zbyt ostro, mimo dodatku wody, i Amélie Prouvaire wstrząsa się z odrazą: wciąż jeszcze nie przywykła do tego smaku, chociaż minęło już tyle lat, odkąd po raz pierwszy spróbowała leku. Odruchowo zaciska wargi, a do oczu napływają jej lzy. Może to tylko zmęczenie. Albo alkohol. Nie jest już pewna niczego.

- Pij - mówi uspokajająco jej mąż i Amélie Prouvaire posłusznie przełyka rozcieńczony lek, a potem wspiera się na ramieniu jego ramieniu i idzie w stronę powozu. A potem wracają na prowincję, do pól dzikiego owsa, poprzecinanych gdzieniegdzie plamami maków i bławatków, i czystego lazuru nieba.

Końskie kopyta miarowo dudnią po moście, a Sekwana błyszczy w słońcu: Amélie Prouvaire wychyla się przez okno i patrzy na rzekę. Zmętniała woda nie przypomina jej niewielkich rzeczek na prowincji i dlatego odwraca głowę: mogłaby próbować zasnąć, ale coś nie daje jej spokoju. Przez chwilę marszczy czoło, niezdecydowana. Aż wreszcie zdejmuje z palca pierścionek z perłą i przez chwilę łowi w niego promienie słoneczne, a potem pozwala, żeby zabrała go Sekwana. Niech to będzie jej ofiara, żeby przebłagać miasto: ta najważniejsza pamiątka po synu. Nawet jeśli już jest za późno, żeby przebłagać kogokolwiek.

To musiało się skończyć właśnie tak, myśli Amélie Prouvaire i ma wrażenie, że przez ułamek sekundy w mętnej wodzie Sekwany dostrzega błysk złota. Przecież jej stare ciotki zawsze powtarzały, że perły są jak łzy, a maki to spokój i zapomnienie. Gdzieś muszą być maki i dla niej, na pewno. Te, które coraz częściej podają jej dłonie męża.

A potem wszystko mija i pozostaje tylko głęboki sen, pełen bieli i czerwieni.


End file.
